Until the End
by meanderer
Summary: Remus and Tonks in the Final Battle. Starts with them meeting up during the battle, ends with Teddy when he's grown up, asking Harry about his parents. Multi-Chapter. Contains Death and minor language. Cannon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Guten Tag! This story takes place during the Final Battle**, **after Tonks goes to fine Remus.**

* * *

><p><em>"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.<em>

_"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"_

_"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-"_

_But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth._

_ -Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Tonks shouted across the grounds. She could see her husband silhouetted against the shining half-moon. He was battling Dolohov, and he was losing. She watched as he narrowly avoided a killing curse. She sprinted towards him, wand raised.<p>

"Stupefy!" she yelled at Dolohov's back, and he crumpled on the ground. She ran at Remus and threw her arms around him.

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" she muttered. "I thought…when Aberforth said…" to her horror, tears started prickling her eyes. This was not the time to cry.

"Shh…shh…it's all right. I'm fine, Dora. I'm right here, thanks to you. Thank you for saving me." Remus whispered in her ear, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I know I was supposed to stay with Teddy, that we agreed that was best. I just couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, I couldn't. It was hell, Remus. I left him with Mum. She'll take care of him." Tonks ranted, tears streaming down her face. She felt so guilty for leaving her son, but she had to be here, fighting. It was where she belonged.

"It's fine, Dora. I wished you'd have stayed, so you'd be safe too, but that's just wishful thinking. You never could stay away from a fight. I remember telling off you when you were a first year. You were always getting into fights. Teddy will be fine with your mother. She'll take good care of him. He'll be safe." Remus told Tonks, calming her down. She smiled at the memories of the 6th year prefect telling her 11-year-old self off for hexing Sytherins.

"What are you waiting for, then?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's go save the world! Where are the other Death-Eaters? Wouldn't it be great if I could finish off dear auntie Bella?"

"Wait a minute. I know you have to be here, fighting. Please, though, for Teddy's sake…don't get in over your head. He needs you." Remus pleaded.

Tonks studied him. "I'm fighting with you, Remus. By your side, forever. Remember our vows? I'm not breaking them now." She gave him a kiss. "Now, let's find us some Death-Eaters!"

Remus sighed, and vowed to himself to do his absolute best to keep her alive. The world would be fine with losing Remus, but it couldn't lose Tonks. He thought of all the people who needed her. Teddy, Andromeda, the Order. "And him" he thought bitterly. It no longer mattered what Remus needed. It was only about Tonks, and Teddy. About Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville, the twins, the Order. He was fighting, not for himself, but for the greater good. He was fighting for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Number 2: I don't know if I like this or not. <strong>**Remus seemed a little OOC. I imagined him being angrier with Tonks for coming. That version of the story wasn't as good though. I like this one better. Please Review! It would mean a lot to me!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys (and girls)! This was hard to write. I think I like it though...I don't know. Sorry it's so short! The next one will be Tonks reaction to seeing Remus dead.**

* * *

><p>Remus' POV<p>

I turn around and watch Tonks dueling a Death-Eater. She yells something that I can't make out, because suddenly, the Death-Eater I thought I stunned wakes up. And fires a curse at me. A curse that takes me completely off guard. A curse I can't possibly block. Just one second, I let my guard down. One second, I stop fighting. I realize, when I let my guard down for that second, I let everyone down. Tonks, Teddy, Harry, the Order, James, Sirius and Lily. The people whose lives I could have saved. Tonks, who I can no longer protect. Teddy, who will grow up fatherless.

But good things can come from my death too. I will no longer terrorize towns when I transform. And Teddy will know I died to make the world better. It isn't the end of the world. "Well, for me it is." I think bitterly to myself.

These thoughts and more fly through my head before the curse hits me. My mind is going impossibly fast. My last thought is of Tonks, and I see her briefly. See the horror in her eyes as she sees me on the ground, dead. And then the world goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Again, sorry it's so short! I hope you liked it! Please review! I hope to add the next chapter later today.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks' POV

"Ha! Take that, you bastard!" Tonks yelled as she stunned a Death-Eater. She turned to see Remus, to see what he was doing. And the world seemed to fall apart. Surely, it was the end of the world. How could it not be? When Remus Lupin, that 6th year prefect who gave her detention, her husband, the father of her child, her best friend in the world, then man she loved. How could the world still turn when Remus Lupin was dead? She felt like she was falling.

Falling, into a pit of despair.

Falling, into a giant black hole

Falling, falling, falling.

It was a never-ending fall, into darkness. Blackness.

Her world was crashing down on top of her.

It was falling apart.

He promised they would always fight together.

That they would have a big family.

But all that

Her hopes

Her dreams

They were all falling apart

And so was she

She saw Remus' eyes flutter and then close. He was gone. She knelt down beside his body, sobbing.

"No, no, REMUS! Don't leave me. You can't…you can't leave me." She broke down, unable to continue. She threw herself across his body, trying to hold on. The world was spinning beneath her, tumbling out of control.

"Nymphadora." Kingsley. Kingsley! Maybe Kingsley could do something to save Remus.

"Can you-help him-please." Tonks choked out, needing to make him understand.

He shook his head gravely. "There is nothing I can do. We need to move him out of the way. It'll be okay, Nymphadora." Tonks threw herself at Kingsley, sobbing hysterically. He couldn't be gone. But he was. And she knew. She knew she probably wouldn't be getting out of this alive, knew she couldn't go on without Remus. How could she? He meant everything to her. She couldn't do it without him. She couldn't raise Teddy alone, tell everyone else, live with her mother. She needed Remus. And he was gone. And she was falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter in Until the end. I think I'm going to do 2 more chapters, one with Andromeda figuring everything out, and one with Teddy when he's a little older, talking to Harry about his parents. If you have any other ideas, though, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

><p>Tonks' POV (3rd person)<p>

She still couldn't believe it. Remus was dead. Dead. Never coming back. He was never going to hold her in his arms, hold Teddy, whisper in her ear, read the newspaper, go on potterwatch, or laugh at her jokes. Their life together had just begun, and it was over, just like that. Tonks was pissed. She wanted to hurt, no, kill whoever had done this to her husband. She needed to join the fight, to kill Death-Eaters. She no longer cared if she lived or died. What was life without Remus anyway? He meant everything to her.

She needed to help bring down Voldemort. Too many families had ended up like hers just had, all because of her. She needed to make the world better for her son. Teddy. She stopped as she thought his name. She needed revenge, but was that fair for Teddy? To lose both parents in one night? Maybe she should find somewhere where she could be involved, but not in immediate danger. But no. She couldn't. She needed to fight, to bring down Death-Eaters.

Someone was closing down on her. She pulled out her wand and started dueling, no longer caring if she killed or not. They hadn't worried as they slaughtered her husband, her family. Besides-it was war. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She was trying to help, and body-bind curses didn't cut it anymore.

She looked into the face of her opponent, and realized with a start that it was Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed to recognize Tonks at the same time.

"Nymphadora! My dear niece! Tell me, how have you been?" Bellatrix sneered at her while firing off curses as fast as Tonks could dodge him. "And how's your baby-Teddy, isn't it? Where's your husband, the wolf?"

"He isn't a wolf, you bitch. And you will never come near my family!" Tonks bellowed at Bellatrix casting a shield charm as she continued to dodge curses.

"What family? I heard a rumor that Lupin was dead. Don't be too sad, dearie. You'll soon be following him. Is Andromeda still around? Well, she won't be for long. Once she finds out that you've both gotten yourselves killed, she'll leave your little cub on the streets. She is a Black, you know, no matter how much she says she's different. She won't want to raise your little werewolf." Bellatrix taunted.

Tonks let out a roar of fury. Bellatrix always knew how to touch on what people were most sensitive about, most afraid of. But she didn't get a chance to retaliate. The flash of green left Bellatrix's wand and Tonks was unable to block it. Tonks closed her eyes, furious with herself. Furious for letting her family down. Furious for forcing her mother to raise another child because she was unable to hold her own against her aunt. Furious for leaving Teddy all by himself, with no parents. Furious for letting Bellatrix win. And then the world went quiet, and Tonks floated away.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix's POV<p>

I nudged the blood-traitors body with my foot. Her eyes were closed, her face tense against the curse she knew was coming. She felt triumph at killing hr niece. It was her way of getting back at Andromeda when she had just…left…all those years ago. She didn't say good-bye. Not that Bellatrix wanted contact with a filthy blood-traitor like her. Still…she was her sister. No matter. That was a long time ago, and there were still mudbloods to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it weird that I really enjoyed writing Bellatrix? I imagined her as being slightly bitter about Andromeda leaving, but pushing it away and forcing herself not to care. Please review! I appreciate it when you favorite it, but I like reviews even better, even if you tell me my story sucks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
